Wydarzyło się kiedyś
Autor El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Maru Toa Ziemi. Informator. Mieszka na Ziemnej Wyspie, we własnoręcznie zbudowanym domu. Bierny w życiu społecznym Wiosek i Wysp. Nie ma pewności, ale posiada układy z podejrzanymi organizacjami i osobami. Nie agresywny. Rzadko wychodzi po za swój dom. Dwa, jednoręczne miecze. Maska Siły. Przeszłość znana. Wielokrotnie zwalniany z posad z powodu lenistwa. Ostatecznie pracował u Historyków Wysp Żywiołów. ::::::::::::+++ Część I +++ Maru nie bardzo podobała się perspektywa opuszczenia spokojnego domu, leniuchowania i dobrego zarobku. Rozumiał, jednak powagę sytuacji. Trzeba było ocalić Wyspy. Jego Dom. Dom wielu. W takim wypadku, jego poświęcenie było niczym. Nie lubił podróżować. Nie lubił zmian. Był tylko na kilku misjach, które można zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki. Taki stosunek miał do wszystkich wypraw. Prócz jednej. Tej z Księciem. Tej na której trwale uszkodził sobie nogę. I tej na której zdobył swoje miecze. Tak. To było coś... niezwykłego - pomyślał Maru. Toa Ziemi właśnie przed chwilą wszedł do swojego pokoju. Nowego domu, w którym miał mieszkać przez następne sześć miesięcy. Maru usiadł na łóżku i cofnął się pamięcią wstecz... ::::::::::::+++ Część II +++ Toa Ziemi wracał właśnie do swojego domu, po całym dniu spędzonym na wędkowaniu. Wyjątkowo miał dzisiaj pecha. bo wracał z pustym wiaderkiem. Stanął przed drzwiami i wyciągnął klucz od domu. Nie zdążył włożyć go do zamka, gdy usłyszał... - Witaj - Przestraszyłeś mnie... Lodowy Książę? Dobrze pamiętam? - Tak. Dobrze. - Dość dziwne imię jak na Toa, no ale cóż. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - Mam nadzieję, że dużo, ale porozmawiajmy o tym w środku. ---- Weszli do salonu. Było to największe, a zarazem najbardziej niezwykłe pomieszczenie w mieszkaniu Maru. Jedna ze ścian była mapą Wysp Żywiołów. Dzięki takiej skali Toa Ziemi miał bardzo dokładny obraz Wysp. - A więc o co chodzi - zapytał Maru odkładając wędkę do schowka - Potrzebujesz informacji, mapy... - umilkł kiedy zobaczył Lodowego Księcia przy mapie. - Chodzi o pewną wyspę. A konkretnie o nią - wskazał na mała plamkę, wielkości może trzech, czterech dłoni, na samym dole, pod Wyspami Żywiołów. - Chcesz się tam dostać? A może szukasz przewodnika? Słyszałem, że jest tam coś ciekawego. Choć bo wypadku z tymi wykopaliskami mało kto ją odwiedza... - Chciałbym abyś mi towarzyszył - przerwał mu Toa Lodu. Maru był oczywiście mocno zdziwiony. - Ja na wyprawę? Raczej nie - zaśmiał się Toa Ziemi - Nie lubię ruszać się z domu... - Wszystko co tam znajdziemy będzie twoje. Ja wezmę tylko jedną rzecz. - znów przerwał mu Książę. Maru nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Decyzja była bardzo kusząca. -'' A jeśli nie znajdziemy nic? '' Książę się uśmiechnął. - Spokojnie. Znajdziemy. - i poklepał Maru po ramieniu. ---- Wszystkie przygotowania spadły na barki Toa Ziemi. Myliłby się ten, kto sądzi, iż Maru był z tego faktu nie zadowolony. Trzeba uznać, że Toa Ziemi był leniem, ale stosunek miał taki tylko do pracy. Według niego takie przygotowania były koniecznością. No i trzeba dodać, że chęć zysków była bardzo silna. Już po kilku dniach miał wszystko załatwione. Lodowy Książę nalegał na, aby o wyprawie wiedziało jak najmniej osób. Maru było to tylko na rękę, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się, że sam bierze w tym udział... Zapewne dużo jego klientów chciało by tak robić, a Toa Ziemi nie chciał zbyt często opuszczać domu. Statek załatwił praktycznie od razu. Mały, nierzucający się w oczy. Na dodatek jego kapitan miał dług u Maru. Wystarczyło teraz wyznaczyć już tylko datę rozpoczęcia, jak to Toa Ziemi sam określił, "owocnych poszukiwań". Problemem, choć to i tak za dużo powiedziane, może raczej niedogodnością dla Informatora, była sama osoba Lodowego Księcia. Za dużo o nim nie wiedział, a to było niepokojące. Toa pojawiający się znikąd. Rzadko kiedy wróżyło to coś dobrego. U Maru zjawił się zaledwie dwa razy, oprócz oczywiście propozycji podróży. Toa Ziemi chciał zdobyć tamtejsze skarby. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie wiedział co może go tam spotkać i jak zareaguje na to Książę. Ostatecznie nie miał zbyt dużo czasu na rozmyślanie. Książę zjawił się u niego dwa dni po załatwieniu wszystkich formalności. Przyszedł na gotowe - pomyślał Maru - Już mi się podoba. ---- Po przybyciu Toa Lodu, Maru wysłał wiadomość do zaprzyjaźnionego kapitana. W kilka następnych dni dwójka nieznanych sobie Toa, zmierzała do celu. - Wyjaśnij mi, jeśli możesz - zaczął Toa Ziemi do stojącego na pokładzie Księcia - po co tam płyniesz? Toa Lodu nie od razu odpowiedział. Maru czuł, że towarzysz, lub jakkolwiek go nazwać, dobierał słowa. Po chwili milczenia odrzekł. - Sprawy osobiste. - A czy te "sprawy osobiste" są warte takiego niebezpieczeństwa? Bo oczywiście zakładam, że wiesz co się stało na tej wyspie? - Opustoszała, czyż nie?! - odpowiedział rozdrażniony Książę - Eh... z twoim podejściem widzę, że będzie ciężko... - Maru chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Toa Lodu dość płynnym, choć niezbyt szybkim ruchem, znalazł się bardzo blisko Toa Ziemi. Przez moment zrobiło się niebezpiecznie, przynajmniej tak sądził Maru. - To może zechcesz mi to wyjaśnić - Z chęcią - odrzekł na spokojnie Maru. Toa Ziemi wiedział co robić, kiedy sytuacja wymykała się spod kontroli. Najważniejsze było nie panikować, a przynajmniej nie dawać po sobie tego poznać. - Może zacznę od tego... - kontynuował - ...że kiedyś na wyspę zamieszkiwało sporo Matoran. Co dziwnego, tylko Matoran. Tak miecz możesz odłożyć. - powiedział Maru, dostrzegając, że Książę trzyma ostrze w dłoni - A więc... Pewnego dnia odnaleziono tam jakiś manuskrypt. Zrobiło się wielkie zamieszanie i szum. No i koniec końców przeprowadzono tam wykopaliska. Wszystko może i by poszło dobrze, gdyby nie pewien incydent. - Dość ciekawie się zapowiada - przerwał mu Książę - Ciekawie to jest później. Odnaleziono jakieś drzwi,a przynajmniej tak sądzą Historycy. Bo kiedy z wyspy nikt się nie odzywał, wysłali tam kogoś do sprawdzenia. Okazało się, że wszyscy zginęli. Podobno to był straszny widok. Ciała leżały wszędzie...- Maru przez chwilę się nie odzywał - Będziesz kontynuował? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony Książę. Maru na niego spojrzał, jednak nie dostrzegł żadnego wyrazu. Śmierć niewinnych powinna poruszyć każdego, przynajmniej tak myślał do tej chwili. - Ekipa badawcza, jak została nazwana, odnalazła zapiski z wykopalisk. Ostatnim dniem było odnalezienie drzwi. Od tego czasu, Rada Wysp zakazała ich otwierania. - Hm... - zamyślił się Książę - Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza ci łamanie zakazów? Bo będziemy musieli je otworzyć. - kończąc odwrócił się i udał do swojej kajuty. Toa Ziemi, w zdziwieniu, zbierał myśli. ---- Maru ze wściekłością otworzył drzwi do kabiny Księcia. Toa Lodu ćwiczył walkę, jak zauważył Informator. - Co to ma znaczyć? - zaczął Maru, jednak Książę nic nie odpowiedział. Nadal był skoncentrowany na treningu. - Chcesz otworzyć coś, przez co zginęła cała wyspa? Czy ty jesteś głupi!? - Toa Ziemi wiedział, że w tym momencie popełnił błąd. Toa Lodu zaskoczył go kompletnie. Obracając szybko miecz w ręce, wykonał jednocześnie skok do przodu. Maru próbował jeszcze zmienić atak Księcia. Udało mu się. Zasłonił się na tyle szybko rękami, że Książę nie dosięgnął jego gardła. Toa Lodu najwidoczniej też był zaskoczony szybkością Maru. Nie poddał się jednak. Wciąż w ruchu, obrócił się na nodze, znajdując się plecami tuż za plecami przeciwnika. Wymierzył jeszcze kopniak w kolano, po którym Maru się zgiął. W tym momencie Książę obrócił się, podstawiając miecz pod głowę Informatora. - Nigdy nie nazywaj mnie głupcem - rzekł Toa Lodu Maru próbował coś wykrztusić, jednak Książę mu nie pozwolił. - Zapłaciłem ci bardzo dużo. Obiecałem zyski z podróży. Oczekuję jedynie pomocy. - Ale postradałeś zmysły, jeśli myślisz, że wejdę do czegoś co przynosi śmierć! - i dzięki mocy swojej maski, rozerwał uchwyt - Heh... zabawne. Z tego co wiem i ty także, śmierć tych mieszkańców, to tylko domysły. Nikt nie udowodnił, że jak zginęli. Uwierz. Komnata tego nie zrobiła. - A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?! - Stąd, że na świecie nie ma takiej Siły, która zabiłaby, aż tyle osób. Maru zastanowił się nad tym stwierdzeniem. W pewien sposób miało to sens. - To po co jestem ci potrzebny? - Po to, że na świecie są Siły, które są w stanie zabić jednego Toa. ---- Toa Ziemi wyszedł z kajuty Księcia jednocześnie zadowolony i niespokojny. Cieszył się, gdyż dostał wyższą zapłatę. Niepokoił go jednak sam fakt, że nie wie co go czeka. Nie lubił niespodzianek. Chciał wiedzieć o wszystkim. Na dodatek wciąż nie wiedział co sądzić o Księciu. Musiał przyznać, walczyć umiał. Był zwinny, choć mógłby być szybszy. Musiał także przyznać, że był inny, niż Toa których znał. Bo jaki Toa zaatakowałby drugiego Toa, tylko dlatego, że nazwał go głupcem! Tylko! Maru wiedział, że musi uważać. ---- - Cumujemy! - krzyczał kapitan statku do swoich podwładnych. Okręt właśnie wpływał do małego portu. Książę wyjrzał za burtę. Zobaczył kilka osób krzątających się w samym porcie. Maru wyjaśnił mu, że jest to cała populacja wyspy. - Nihil Nui! - powiedział Toa Ziemi - Nareszcie! Książę nie odpowiedział. Nie wykonał nawet żadnego gestu. - A więc - kontynuował niezrażony Maru - chcesz od razu wyruszyć? - Ja tak. Nie wiem jak ty. Informator się uśmiechnął. - To szybko się spakuj. Wyruszamy za godzinę - tymi słowami Maru chciał zaskoczyć Księcia. Bezskutecznie. ---- Maru był przygotowany chyba prawie na wszystko. Razem z sobą, na statek wziął parę Lawowych Wierzchowców. Miał swoje udziały na Ogniowej Wyspie, w jednej stadninie tych Rahi. Spakowali nie nieco szybciej niż zamierzali. Nie było jeszcze południa zanim wyruszyli. Maru zamierzał dojechać na miejsce wykopalisk jeszcze przed zmierzchem. Podróż mijała spokojnie. Zarówno Maru jak i Książę zauważyli, że wokół nich panuje zupełna cisza. - Cicho tu, nie sądzisz? - zaczął rozmowę Toa Ziemi - I niech tak zostanie - a skończył ją Książę Maru nie widział sensu w podejmowaniu dalszej rozmowy. Próbował czegoś dowiedzieć się o swoim towarzyszu. Na próżno. Z jakiegoś powodu Książę nie dopuszczał go do siebie. Z jednej strony miało to dla Maru sens. Zachowanie jak największego dystansu. Tylko interes. Ale na Mata Nui'ego! Przecież to Toa! Toa rozmawiają... ba! Przyjaźnią się z innymi Toa! Maru musiał przyznać. Lodowego Księcia nie można było rozgryźć. ---- Tak jak sądził Toa Ziemi, do wykopalisk dotarli przed zmierzchem. - Wiesz w którym miejscu są te drzwi? - zaczął Książę, schodząc z Wierzchowca. - Mniej więcej. Odpowiedz mi na coś. Nie pytałem się wcześniej, bo zbytnio mnie to nie obchodziło. Ale jak zamierzasz otworzyć te drzwi? Toa Lodu obrócił się z uśmiechem na twarzy. - A kto mówił, że one są zamknięte? Maru, nie ostatni raz tego dnia, oniemiał. ---- Wykopaliska miały swój urok. Przypominały wielki lej. Z mnóstwem piasku i kamieni. Wokół wykopalisk znajdowało się pełno nagrobków. Maru wiedział, że "misja badawcza" od razu zajęła się ciałami i pochówkiem. Oprócz niej na Nihil Nui zostały wysłane jeszcze dwie takie ekspedycje. Po głębszym zastanowieniu musiał przyznać, że w żadnym z raportów, a Maru jako pracownik Historyków co nieco wiedział, nie było wzmianki, że drzwi są zamknięte. Co więcej, teksty wręcz stwierdzały, że to rada Wysp nie godziła się na ich otwarcie i rzecz jasna zbadanie. Teraz po prostu o tej sprawie zapomniano. Toa Lodu coraz bardziej imponował Informatorowi. ---- Schodząc z pagórka i będąc na wprost tajemniczych drzwi, Maru musiał zadać to pytanie. - Skąd to wiesz? To wszystko? Książę znów nie od razu odpowiedział na pytanie. - Muszę. Mam dług u mojego Nauczyciela. - Twój Nauczyciel musiał być dobrym Toa Toa Lodu zaśmiał się. - Niekoniecznie... To te? - spytał, pokazując drzwi wykonane z dziwnego metalu. Znajdowały się pod ostrym kątem do ziemi. na pewno schodziły w głąb ziemi - pomyślał Informator. Składały się z dwóch części. Na bokach, z góry na dół, widniały jakieś napisy. Najważniejsze, a raczej to co rzuciło się od razu w oczy Maru, był znak na środku drzwi. Przypominał mniej więcej głowę Rahkshi. Toa Ziemi od razu spojrzał na Księcia i jego pierś. - Czy to ma jakiś związek? - do tej chwili nie śmiał pytać o to swojego towarzysza. Sądził, że jest to po protu kolejna fanaberia Toa. Coś w stylu trofeum. Jednak im dłużej przyglądał się znakowi na piersi Księcia, tym bardziej go to ciekawiło. - Zobaczymy... lepiej zajmij się drzwiami. twoja siła będzie tu potrzebna... Maru przez chwilę się zastanawiał co zrobić. W końcu ciekawość i żądza zysków zwyciężyły i Toa Ziemi otworzył drzwi. ---- Korytarz był mały i ciemny. I tak jak sądzili, opadał w dół. Toa wyciągnęli z plecaków pochodnie i ruszyli w głąb. Ściany był jednak płaskie i dobrze "zrobione". Ktoś musiał włożyć w to wiele trudu. Po kilkunastu bio, korytarz zaczął się zwiększać. W końcu dotarli do miejsca w rodzaju większej jaskini. Tutaj zrobili pierwszy postój. Nie zatrzymywali się długo, ale Maru znów dojrzał "rękę fachowcy" w konstrukcji pomieszczenia. Po spoczynku ruszyli znowu w głąb jedynego korytarza. ---- Maru był bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy to rozmowę, po raz pierwszy, rozpoczął Książę. - Nie uważasz, że jest tu dziwnie? - W jakim sensie? Choć bardzo mnie dziwią te ściany. To nie wygląda na byle jaką jaskinie. Dopiero teraz Maru zauważył, że Toa Lodu przyjrzał się gładkim powierzchniom. Musiał tego wcześniej nie zauważyć. - Chodziło mi bardziej o to, że z tych drzwi musiało coś wyjść. A ja, ty zapewne też, nie widziałem żadnych śladów czegokolwiek. Toa Ziemi nie zastanawiał się do tej pory nad tym. Na Wielkiego Ducha! Coś tu nie pasowało. ---- Toa doszli w końcu do rozwidlenia się korytarzy. Nie mieli jednak wyboru, gdyż droga po lewej stronie była nie ukończona. Skierowali się jedynym możliwym korytarzem. Dopiero teraz na ścianach pojawiły się malunki. Maru dostrzegł w nich jakieś rytuały. Pojawiały się gdzieniegdzie malunki mieczy, części zbroi i Rahskshi. A przynajmniej czegoś co je przypominało. - Nie zatrzymuj się. Za rogiem widzę kolejną komnatę - Yhm... - odparł Maru i ruszył za Księciem Rzeczywiście za zakrętem było kolejne pomieszczenie. Różniło się od poprzednich. Było mniejsze i w jakiś sposób oświetlone. Najdziwniejsze były jednak wypukłości na ścianach. - Co to jest? - odezwał się Toa Ziemi - Przypomina mi to jakąś świątynie, zwłaszcza z tymi malowidłami. - Mam nadzieję, że będą w niej kosztowności. Chodź dalej. Dwójka Toa ruszyła dalej. Tunel zdawał się nie mieć końca, jednak po dłuższej wędrówce, towarzysze stanęli przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. - Mam nadzieję, że to już koniec. - powiedział Maru przyglądając się drzwiom - Spójrz na to - odrzekł Książę, pokazując na malowidło przedstawiające dziwną postać. Namalowana ciemnymi barwami, stała w otoczeniu kłaniających się osób. - Chyba to faktycznie koniec - szepnął Toa Lodu Maru nie zastanawiając się dłużej, otworzył drzwi. ---- Komnata była mała, ale bardzo dobrze oświetlona. W jej centralnym punkcie znajdował się podest, a na nim dwa wspaniałe miecze. Maru od razu do nich podbiegł. Były wspaniałe. Nie wiedział ile lat musiały tu leżeć, ale najwyraźniej czas się dla nich nie liczył. - Są twoje - powiedział Książę - tak jak było w umowie - i od razu poszedł w głąb komnaty. Toa Ziemi spojrzał na swoją obecną broń. Młot. Nijak równał się tymi ostrzami. Wiedział, że będą naprawdę cenną zdobyczą. Przez chwilę się jeszcze zastanawiał, aż w końcu chwycił miecze w ręce. Wtedy stało się coś bardzo dziwnego. Toa Ziemi poczuł w sobie jakby energię pochodzącą z ostrzy. Nie czuł bólu, ani wzmocnienia. Nie mógł tego określić, ale jednak coś czuł. Co dziwniejsze na jednym ostrzu pojawiła się głowa Rahkshi. Maru krzyknął. - Co ty robisz! - krzyknął także Książę, jednak nie mógł już nic zrobić. Nagle wszystko wróciło do normalności. - Ccoo... co to... było? - spytał roztrzęsiony Maru - Wynośmy się stąd - odpowiedział Książę - I to szybko - Toa Lodu podniósł Maru, który w międzyczasie upadł na ziemię. - Dasz radę iść sam? - Nie wiem. Kręci mi się w głowie... - To lepiej, żeby ci przestało. Bo zrobiło się niemiło.... - Co.. - jednak nie dokończył. Wystarczyło, że spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Czekało tam na nich grupa robotów. Z kształtu ich owalnych pancerzy, Informator zrozumiał, po co była poprzednia komnata... ---- Książę od razu puścił Toa Ziemi, chwycił broń i zaszarżował w kierunku robotów. Maru wciąż był lekko zdezorientowany, ale również chwycił nowe ostrza i przyjął postawę obronną, gdyż został otoczony przez dwa roboty. Maru zdawało się, że ich budowę skądś zna. Poruszały się na czterech nogach. Tułów miały okrągły, a na "rękach" znajdowały się działka. Toa Ziemi nie mógł dłużej czekać i zaatakował. Dzięki mocy maski i nowym ostrzom precyzyjnie pozbawił jednego robota działka. Tuż obok jego głowy przeleciał mu pocisk. Maru wiedział, że musi uważać. Ruszył jednak ze zdwojoną siłą. Trzy roboty przeciw jednemu Toa. Wziął na pancerz jeden pocisk, aby zaraz potem uderzyć w pancerz robota. Trzeba przyznać, że był twardy, ale nie miał szans. Pokrywa pękła. Maru wykonał przewrót w przód. Robot wybuchł. Wybuch sprawił, że dwa pozostałe roboty odskoczyły. Toa Ziemi wykorzystał to. Wpadł pomiędzy nimi i ciął po ziemi, pozbawiając ich nóg. Nagle poczuł ból w nodze i upadł. Nie miał czasu na myślenie. Zobaczył przed sobą kolejnego robota i rzucił w niego mieczami. Ostrza ugrzęzły w pancerzu a przeciwnik wybuch. Maru myślał, że to koniec. Mylił się. Nie zdążył spojrzeć na ranę w nodzę, kiedy usłyszał mechaniczny zgrzyt. Robot któremu odciął działko, wciąż się ruszał. Toa Ziemi był bezbronny. Przynajmniej tak sądził, gdyż w jego ręku znalazły się ostrza, przed momentem wyrzucił. Informator nie wiedział jak się to stało, ale się uśmiechnął. Po raz kolejny rzucił i po raz kolejny celnie. Nagle do komnaty wpadł zdyszany Książę. Popatrzył na Maru i na jego nogę. - Przynajmniej żyjesz. A te - wskazał na szczątki robotów - był chyba ostatnie. To Lodu podszedł do Maru. Razem opatrzyli ranę, która wyglądała na bardzo poważną. Książę podniósł Toa Ziemi i chwycił pod ramię. - Dasz radę? - Boli jak nie wiem, ale chyba tak. Wtedy Maru usłyszał od Księcia słowa, które zapamiętał do końca życia. Słowa, które wbiły się w umysł Toa Ziemi. Słowa, po których rozgryzł Księcia. - Pamiętaj... ból jest chwilowy, a sława wieczna... ::::::::::::+++ Część III +++ W ramach treningu, każdy "członek Durbhai", miał zmierzyć się z najlepszymi wojownikami na Wyspach żywiołów. Maru miał walczyć z Vixonem, Toa Powietrza. Vixon uzbrojony w długą, dwuręczną włócznie oraz małą tarczę na lewym przedramieniu, był już gotowy. Maru nie przejmował się obroną i ruszył do ataku. Toa Powietrza chciał wykorzystać fakt, że jego przeciwnik kulał na prawą nogę i pchnął włócznie, w tę stronę. Maru nie zdziwił się. Wszyscy tak robili i zawsze to wykorzystywał. Uderzył mieczem na koniec włóczni, a drugim na początek. Dzięki swojej sile Vixon stracił broń. Maru tylko się uśmiechnął. Vixon również i podniósł swoją włócznie. Musiał uważać. Toa Powietrza ruszył do ataku, a dzięki mocy swojej maski uniósł się w powietrze. Maru nie mógł go dosięgnąć. Co innego Vixon. Próbował ataku z góry, jednak Toa Ziemi wszystko odpierał. W końcu rzucił jednym ze swoich mieczy. Nie trafił, lecz rzut zdezorientował Toa Powietrza. Informator to wykorzystał. Złapał przeciwnika za nogi i rzucił o ziemie. Vixon wypluł krew. Nadal się jednak uśmiechał. Zgromadzeni na sali byli pod wrażeniem. Były to te same osoby co na Radzie. Niektórzy pierwszy raz widzieli Maru w walce i nie spodziewali się takiego pokazu. Toa Powietrza myślał, że z jednym mieczem Maaru ma mniejsze szanse. Wstając oparty o włócznie, zdębiał. Jego przeciwnik miał w ręku wyrzuconą broń! To było przecież nie możliwe. Broń nie może wracać! Jak bardzo mylił się Vixon. Szybko się jednak otrząsnął i ruszył z kolejnym atakiem. Maru również atakował, jednak jego ruchy były wolniejsze, a sam Toa nie zważał na obronę. Vixon trafił przeciwnika pod żebro i w mostek. Nie zrobiło to wrażenia na Maru, który jakby nie czuł bólu. Toa Powietrza był bezradny. Znów skupił się na nodze. Jak się okazało, postąpił słusznie. Maru nie broniąc się, dawał duże pole do popisu atakującemu. Trafienie z lewej i z prawej w nogę Toa Ziemi, zwaliło go z nóg. Vixon stojąc nad Maru kilka kroków dalej, chciał zakończyć walkę, efektownym obrotem. Zamachnął się włócznią i... trafił w dłoń Maru, który jakby tylko na to czekał. Toa Ziemi, dzięki mocy swojej maski, przyciągnął Vixona do siebie wyciągając miecz. W normalnej walce z Toa Powietrza uszło by życie, ale to był trening. - Przegrałeś - powiedział Maru - ale dobra walka. Ćwicz dalej. Zgromadzeni na sali zaczęli bić brawo. Digur Toa Kamienia. Na usługach Rady. Mieszka na Wodnej Wyspie. Aktywny w życiu społecznym Wiosek i Wysp. Praworządny. Godny zaufania. Nieagresywny. Złota Włócznia. Rau, Maska Tłumaczenia. Przeszłość znana. Kowal na Ogniowej Wyspie. Prowadził tajemnicze interesy. Po śmierci Toska zerwał z tym. ::::::::::::+++ Część I +++ Digur bał się nieuniknionej misji. Chciał w niej uczestniczyć, ale jednak się bał, jak chyba zresztą każdy. Toa Kamienia miał coś do udowodnienia. Nie tyle innym co sobie. Musiał ocalić Wyspy dla siebie. I przez siebie. Rozumiał, że jeśli uratowanie wspólnego domu się powiedzie, nie będzie już musiał żałować swoich win. To znaczy, jednej winy. Pomyłki. Błędu. Przez te wszystkie lata od śmierci swojego przyjaciela, próbował jakoś z tym żyć. Próbował wziąć to na barki. Wszystko co robił, miało odwrócić go od tych myśli. Chciał także, aby imię Digur przetrwało, aby nikt go nie zapomniał. Spotkawszy Księcia, zauważył, że są bardzo podobni do siebie i jednocześnie zupełnie różni. Motyw sławy i chęć zostawienia po sobie czegoś, była spowodowana czymś innym. W przypadku Księcia była to po prostu próżność. W przypadku Digura był to błąd, przez który cierpiał. Toa Kamienia miał nadzieję, że najbliższe miesiące będą bardzo korzystne dla jego przygotowań. Nie mógł zawieść siebie... i przyjaciela. ::::::::::::+++ Część II +++ Digur w pośpiechu biegł to kuźni. Było już południe, a Matoranin od dawna powinien pracować. Teraz go to jednak nie obchodziło. Szybko wbiegł po schodkach do kuźni Reddena. Mimo, iż Toa od dawna już nie żył, nazwa pozostała. Był już w przedsionku, skręcił do szatni, kluczem otworzył drzwi. Szybko odłożył rzeczy, założył fartuch, wszedł do kuźni i... dostał hełmem w głowę. - Gdzieś ty na Mata Nui'ego się włóczył?! - wrzasnął Tosk Digur nie od razu odpowiedział. Usiadł, wciąż trzymając się za bolącą głowę. Tosk, wciąż wściekły, podszedł do niego z młotkiem. - Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mamy opóźnienie?! -'' Tak zdaję'' - wyjąkał Matoranin Kamienia - Zdaję sobie również, że załatwiłem w końcu sprawę z tymi dwoma Skakdi. - powiedział nonszalancko - Nie! Nie wierzę! - odrzekł radośnie Tosk - nareszcie się od nich uwolnimy! - Ano... - Przepraszam za ten rzut - wyciągnął rękę Tosk - ale sam rozumiesz. Wstawaj bracie, pora do pracy. Digur złapał za rękę swojego przyjaciela. Najlepszego przyjaciela. I wstał. - To co mamy na dziś? - Jak to co? Zamówienia dla Turaga. Zbieraj się i chodź. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na dalszą zwłokę ---- Kuźnia nie była ogromnych rozmiarów. Znajdowały się w niej tylko cztery piece. Reddden miał w planach gruntowną rozbudowę, ale nigdy swojego dzieła nie dokończył. Jego wizja jednak nie umarła. Pracownicy Reddena, Digur i Tosk, marzyli o tym samym. Dlatego też pieniądze były dla nich niezwykle ważne. Robili wszystko, aby je zdobyć. I nie zawsze było to legalne, lub bezpieczne. Jednak chęć rozbudowy kuźni była silniejsza. Matoranie lubili to. Można powiedzieć, że wręcz to kochali. Kowalstwo nie było łatwym zajęciem, ani nawet przyjemnym. Digur zastanawiał się kiedyś, czemu to tak kocha. Doszedł do jednego, słusznego wniosku. Wszystko przez Toska. Łączyła ich prawdziwa przyjaźń. I nieważne co robili. Ważne, że robili to razem. Razem wychodzili z kłopotów. Razem się śmiali. Razem pracowali. Razem żyli. Digur bardzo to doceniał. I jak sam Matoranin to przyznał, taka przyjaźń trafia się tylko raz. ---- - Przepraszam, że znowu nas wrobiłem w kłopoty. - zaczął rozmowę Tosk, wyciągając rozgrzany pręt z pieca - Nie ma sprawy. Ja też parę razy nas wpakowałem. Póki co cieszmy się, że mamy akurat tych Skakdi za sobą. - Racja. Zróbmy tylko resztę rzeczy dla Turaga i na dzisiaj mamy spokój. Digur przytaknął. Miał właśnie napierśnik na kowadle, który starał się upiększyć. -''A po za tym'' - kontynuował Digur - to mamy tylko dwa zlecenia? - Trzy. - poprawił go Tosk - Znowu coś wziąłeś!? - Spokojnie. Mamy tylko dostarczyć paczkę. To znaczy ja nie dam razy. Jestem umówiony z tym od masek. - Racja. Dobra, dam radę za ciebie. - Na to liczę. - roześmiał się Tosk, a zaraz po nim także i Digur. ---- -'' Co?!'' - oburzył się klient - Za taką małą część do uprzęży żądasz 30 widgetów?! - Tak - odpowiedział Tosk - Cena nie jest wygórowana, zważywszy z jakiego zrobiona jest materiału... - Dobrze, ale kilka dni temu oferowałeś mi ją za 25 widgetów. Aż tyle podrożała?! Pytanie troszkę zdziwiło Toska, ale szybko zorientował się o co chodzi. Nawet się uśmiechnął. - Heh... dobrze, niech będzie 25. Ale to nie ja zaproponowałem panu te cenę. - Jak to?! - zdziwił się klient - Digurze! Choć szybko. Z bocznych drzwi, prowadzących do kuźni, wyszedł Digur. - Ale... ale... wy.. jesteście.... - zaczął klient - Podobni - dokończyli razem Matoranie i zaczęli się śmiać ---- - Za Toa! - wzniósł toast, po raz kolejny tej nocy, Tosk - A jak! - wtórował mu, ledwo już kontaktujący rzeczywistość, Digur. - Szczęście, że...yp... zdążyliśmy na czas! - A jak! - wybełkotał Matoranin Kamienia. - Szczęście, że Redden miał spory....yp... zapas trunków! - A jak! Matoranie świętowali. Mieli co. Zdążyli na czas z zamówieniem dla Turaga, za co otrzymali niemałą sumkę. Teraz mogli już poważnie myśleć o rozszerzeniu swojej działalności. Tej nocy jednak pili. Na umór. Nazajutrz, oprócz katorgi towarzyszącej podczas pobudki, czuli się spełnieni. ---- - Tak Turaga, wszystko jest już zrobione - kontynuował rozmowę Digur - Toa mogą już zabrać sprzęt. - Bardzo dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. - odpowiedział Turaga - Proszę. To suma na jaką się umawialiśmy. Mam nadzieję, że jest odpowiednia. - Ależ oczywiście. - Po południu wyśle Toa po towar. Swoją drogą, nie najlepiej dziś wyglądasz. Stało się coś? -'' Nie nic. Po prostu się nie wyspałem'' - było w tym poniekąd prawdy, choć Digur jeszcze odczuwał skutki imprezy z poprzedniej nocy. - To dobrze. - kiedy Digur miał już wychodzić, Turaga rzekł - Uważajcie z tymi handlarzami. Rozumiem. Zysk zyskiem, ale naprawdę uważajcie. Digur nie odwrócił się. Był zmieszany i trochę zawstydzony. Po prostu wyszedł z gabinetu Turagi. ---- Digur przyszedł do kuźni w bardzo podłym nastroju. Tosk od razu to zauważył. Właśnie kończył sprzątanie warsztatu. Odłożył brudną szmatę i podszedł do przyjaciela. - Stało się coś? - zaczął Tosk - Sam nie wiem - Wiesz, wiesz. Mów. - Kiedy byłem u Turagi, powiedział mi... on wie czym się zajmujemy. - No faktycznie to może nieco komplikować sprawę. - Tosk przez chwilę nad tym myślał, jednak po chwili kontynuował - Ale nic nie mówił. W sensie, że mamy przerwać. - Właśnie nie - Digur powiedział to wręcz z oburzeniem. Jak gdyby chciał zostać ukarany - Turaga nas rozumiał. - I co w tym złego? - Nie widzisz?! - odwrócił się gwałtownie Digur do przyjaciela - Wszystko! Przecież to jest materializm! Coś płytkiego. A gdzie te wielkie, wspaniałe idee?! -'' Spokojnie, chyba jednak troszkę przesadzasz.'' - Nie wydaje mi się. Kto jak kto, ale to Turaga powinien wiedzieć, że są wartości wyższe. Bez nich cała nasza kultura, czy nawet Toa, byłyby fałszem i obłudą. - I to wszystko wydedukowałeś ze zdań - tu Tosk zmienił ton głosu - Rozumiem wasze interesy... - To wcale nie jest śmieszne. Wiesz, że na tym punkcie mam lekkiego bzika - Tak, tak. Lekkiego - zaakcentował bardzo wyraźnie ostatni wyraz - Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Nasze wartości upadają i jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy to będzie źle. -'' A co niby mamy robić? Głosić na ulicach? Rozdawać ulotki? A po za tym, to my zajmujemy się nielegalnym handlem.'' - Po pierwsze, mamy wyższe cele. Chcemy coś zrobić, a to jest plus dla nas. Po drugie, zacznijmy od siebie. Nielegalny handel? Dobra! Już się tym nie zajmujemy! - Coś ty zdurniał?! Jeśli nie dostarczymy tych paczek to chyba nam nogi z ... - Spokojnie. - odrzekł Digur - To będą nasze ostatnie akcje, a później definitywnie z tym kończymy. Jasne? - No dobra. I tak nie będziemy musieli więcej tego robić. Chyba mamy wystarczającą dużo widgetów, aby rozbudować kuźnie. - zakończył dyskusje Tosk ---- - A więc omówmy to jeszcze raz - rozpoczął Tosk, po raz kolejny tego ranka - Idziesz w umówione miejsce, przedstawiasz się jako ja. Mówisz umówione hasło i wręczasz przesyłkę... - Przecież nie jestem głupi! - oburzył się Digur, który miał dość marudzenia przyjaciela. - Dobra, dobra. Po prostu mówię, jak ma być. Wiesz, że w tym samym czasie ja muszę przekazać inną paczkę. - Tak wiem. A po wszystkim spotykamy się w "Złotej Kanohi". Wiem to wszystko. A jeśli się spóźnisz, to obedrę Cię ze skóry. Matoarnie chwilę na siebie popatrzyli i wybuchli śmiechem. Nie mogło się nie udać. ---- Minął zrujnowaną kamieniczkę i szybko skręcił w prawo. Znajdował się w wąskiej, ciasnej uliczce. Na jej końcu czekała już postać. Matoranin kurczowo chwycił się torby przerzuconej przez ramię. Po chwili powiedział. - Dobre Ganai, to martwe Ganai. Czekał w niepewności nad odpowiedzią. W końcu postać odezwała się. - Ale dzięki Toa przetrwamy. Matoraninowi ulżyło. Podszedł bliżej pewniejszym krokiem. Postać zrobiła to samo. - Masz wszystko? - zapytał - Tak. - odpowiedział Matoranin. - Tosk? Prawda? - Tak. - Pokaż torbę. - Matoranin posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Postać otworzyła ją i uśmiechnęła się. - Masz zapłatę... i coś ekstra za fatygę. - Dzięki. Polecam się na przyszłość. Postać niedbale spojrzała na Matoranina. Zarzuciła torbę na ramię i wyszła z uliczki. Tosk odetchnął z ulgą. Nigdy nie wiadomo z kim robi się interesy. Ciekawe jak poszło Digurowi - pomyślał. ---- "Złota Kanohi" mimo nazwy, nie przyciągała poważnych klientów. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że lepsza była by nazwa "Czarna Kanohi", lub po prostu "Brudna Kanohi". Niemniej dzisiaj było dość tłoczno. Trójka typów i ani śladu Digura. Na Mata Nui'ego! Gdzie on jest!? Myślał gorączkowo Tosk. Jego przyjaciel spóźniał się już prawie pół godziny. Czekać, czy nie czekać. Nie no! Muszę go poszukać. Przecież on się nigdy nie spóźnia. Tosk wstał od swojego stolika. Wyrzucił kilka widgetów na ubrudzony stół i wyszedł z knajpy. ---- Tosk udał się do dzielnicy magazynów. Digur miał spotkać się ze Skakdi w opuszczonej małej chatce. Nie było trudno jej wyszukać, bo niewiele ich się tam znajdowało. Stanął przed drzwiami, które lekko uchylił. Dochodził zmierzch, a z szczelin wychodziły promienie słońca. Na parterze nikogo nie było. Matoranin skierował się do drzwi w podłodze. To właśnie tam miało być spotkanie. Tosk zauważył, że były otwarte. Niedobrze - pomyślał. Szybko zszedł po schodkach i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Na środku stał jakiś stolik i kilka beczek ustawionych w rzędzie, pod ścianą. - ...Digur...? - spytał cicho - D-d-d-igurze? Jesteś tutaj? - nikt mu nie odpowiedział Tosk się nie poddał. Podszedł do stołu i nagle zobaczył kartkę. Nie tego szukaliśmy. Co to... co to ma znaczyć? Pomyślał, teraz bardzo nerwowo Tosk. Wciąż ściskając wiadomość podszedł bardzo powoli do beczek. Chciał, aby jego obawy się nie sprawdziły... niestety. Podchodząc bliżej zobaczył martwe ciało Digura, oparte o jedną z beczek. -''Nieee!'' - krzyknął - Nieee! - ból jaki teraz odczuwał był nie do opisania. Padł na kolana i objął martwego przyjaciela. - Proszę żyj! Żyj! - mówił ze łzami w oczach - Błagam! - Przyjaciel wydawał się być głuchy na jego prośby. Tosk jeszcze mocniej ścisnął przyjaciela, a w głowie miał tysiące myśli. Nie mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza. Łzy mieszały się z krzykiem. - Co... ja... zrobiłem... z-z-z...zabiłem Cię - jęczał Matoranin. Puścił ciało Digura i zaczął walić pięściami w podłogę. - Zabili...go...zabili... - wciąż jęki mieszały się ze łzami, Tosk dusił się - znajdę...znajdę...zabiję...zabiję...! - wrzeszczał. Jego pozycja nie zmieniła się przez kilkanaście minut. Na klęczkach, wciąż walił pięściami w podłogę. Doprowadziło do to wyłamania kilku palców i umazania krwią. Tosk jednak tego nie poczuł. - Digurze... nie mogłeś umrzeć...to miał być nasz ostatni raz.... Digurze! - krzyknął, nie wiadomo czy był zły na siebie czy na przyjaciela. Spojrzawszy na ciało, znów podszedł do Digura, usiadł koło niego i dopiero teraz zauważył dziwną paczuszkę wepchniętą w torbę. Otworzył ją. Jego oczom ukazał się dziwny kamień. Tosk jedynie go musnął i nagle... upadł na ziemie i nie wiedział co się dzieje. Trwało to jednak chwilę. Wstał, jednak wydawało mu się, że stał się wyższy. Nie... - pomyślał. I znów się pomylił. Tosk stał się Toa. - To nie może... nie może... Digur... Digur... miał zostać... - i znów w szale uderzył pięścią w ścianę piwnicy. Tym razem ściana nie wytrzymała. Cios spowodował wbicie jego pięści w cegłę. - Nie mogę być Toa....- majaczył - nie mogę... To Digur... Dig... - urwał. Nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. ::::::::::::+++ Część III +++ Digur sam wybrał sobie osobę to treningu. Był nim Berks, Toa Ognia. Oboje dobrze się znali i cenili. Na arenie zebrała się duża grupka widzów. W końcu walczył Digur. O dziwo pojawił się także Lodowy Książę. Powód był prosty. Berks. On także go zdenerwował podczas Narady Wysp. W ten sposób chciał go, choć trochę, wytrącić z równowagi. Berks uzbrojony był w dość specyficzny ząbkowany miecz i prostokątną tarczę. Znany był ze swojego temperamentu, wręcz "ognistego". Stanowił odwrotność Digura, który był raczej spokojnym Toa. Książę słusznie przewidział, że jego obecność rozproszy Berksa. Digur pomyślał to samo. Od razu ruszył do ataku. Wykorzystał Moc swojego żywiołu i swoją oryginalną technikę. Uderzając nogą o ziemię, wystrzeliwały w górę kamienie, które za pomocą swojej Włóczni, Digur kierował w stronę Berksa. Toa Ognia ledwo zdołał uniknąć pierwszego pocisku. W ostatniej chwili zasłonił się tarczą, ale siła była tak duża, że stracił na moment równowagę. Na szczęście zdołał robić uniki, ale wiedział, że tak walczyć nie można. Ostatecznie wbił swoją tarczę w ziemię i schował się za nią. Pociski odbijały się od niej, ale Berks musiał włożyć trochę siły, aby osłona była na miejscu. Przynajmniej miał czas na obmyślenie strategi. Niestety, dla niego, Digur także. Grad pocisków ucichnął i Toa Ognia wychylił się zza zasłony, ale przeciwnika nigdzie nie było. Nagle ziemia pod nim zaczęła się ruszać. Niewiele myśląc, wziął tarczę i odskoczył w bok. Wtedy dopiero zobaczył co się stało. W miejscu gdzie siedział, pojawił się prostokątny blok, przypominający pudełko. A dokładniej trumnę. To była koronna akcja Digura. Gdyby Berks dał się w nią złapać zostałby zmiażdżony. Widzowie byli zachwyceni. Było czym. Digur do perfekcji opanował Moc swojego Żywiołu. Nie był doskonałym szermierzem, więc starał się trzymać wrogów na dystans. Zupełnie odwrotnie niż Berks. Toa Ognia postanowił działać. Szybko się pozbierał i ruszył na Digura. Toa Kamienia próbował tworzyć przeszkody, ale przeciwnik je omijał. W końcu doszło do bezpośredniego starcia. Digur skontrował pierwszy atak dość prosto. Wykorzystując siłę uderzenia wykonał obrót i wymierzył cios, w miejscu gdzie stał Berks. Toa Ognia Zasłonił się jednak tarczą, odbijając włócznię i sam wyprowadził kopnięcie. Co więcej, nadal kontynuował atak. Wyprowadził dwa cięcia mieczem, które przeciwnik skontrował, ale trzecie sięgnęło celu. Ząbkowany miecz drasnął bark Digura. To wystarczyło na pojawienie się krwi. Toa Kamienia zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby został czysto trafiony, rana byłaby paskudna. Musiał się bronić i czekać na wyprowadzenie kontry. Digur chwycił Włócznie w obie ręce i odpierał ataki. Berks mocno go przycisnął i wydawało się, że będzie tak robił cały czas. Niestety, dla Toa Ognia, zaczął się męczyć. Digur zauważył to. W pewnym momencie zrobił gwałtowny zwrot w lewo, a Berks bezmyślnie naparł do przodu trafiając w powietrze, tracąc równowagę. Digur zaatakował go włócznią w plecy, przewracając go. Szybko wykorzystał moc swojego żywiołu i unieruchomił przeciwnika "klamrami z kamienia". Obracając Włócznie w dłoniach, mocno wbił ją w podłożę areny, rozłożył ręce i klasnął. Zdezorientowany Berks poczuł pod sobą drżenie ziemi. To co nie udało się Toa Kamienia na początku, udało się teraz. Berks został schwytany w trumnę. - Teraz mógłbym zrobić wszystko! - zabrzmiał głos Digura - Walka zakończona. Miał rację. Jednym ruchem ręki mógł sprawić, że trumna zmiażdżyłaby lub wbiła kamienne kolce w ciało Berksa. Publiczność, w tym Książę, byli pod wrażeniem. Deamoon Toa Księżyca. Kapitan statku "Księżycowy Blask". Brak stałego miejsca zamieszkania. aktywny w życiu politycznym. Radny na Lodowej Wyspie. Godny zaufania. Kanohi Replon. Podwójne ostrza, Księżycowa Rozkosz. Życie Matoranina nieznane. ::::::::::::+++ Część I +++ Deamoon przechadzał się, po specjalnie wybudowanym z rozkazu Turaga, ogrodzie. Był spokojny, choć nie czuł się swobodnie. Nie do końca wiedział, na co się porywają. Książęta? Zagłada Wysp? Wybrańcy? To wszystko brzmiało co najmniej nierealnie. A jeszcze niedawno był zwykłym marynarzem. Z przewidywalną przyszłością... i bez przeszłości. Tak. Deamoon jeszcze nie odkrył kim był, zanim "obudził" się jako Matoranin na statku. Co dziwniejsze, krótki czas po tym wydarzeniu, stał się Toa Deamoon zaśmiał się. Jego życie było naprawdę zabawne... ::::::::::::+++ Część II +++ Redden skończył kuć kolejny miecz. Otarł pot z czoła i ciężko westchnął. To nie było zamówienie. Szczerze mówiąc od bardzo dawna ich nie miał. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Lubił pracę w kuźni. Odprężała go i dawała satysfakcję. Marzeniem Reddena była rozbudowa Kuźni. Dodatkowe piece, pomocnicy, no i sama satysfakcja z prowadzenia czegoś własnego. Niestety z samej pracy nie dałby rady tego dokonać, dlatego też był wynajmowany przez Turaga z całego Kontynentu. Brał każdą praę, oczywiście jeśli była w zgodzie z nim samym. - Reddenie! - wyrwał go z rozmyślań Matoranin - Reddenie, Turaga Cię wzywa. - Kolejne zdanie? - zapytał, choć bbyło to zbędne. - Tak. Z tego co wiem to nic szczególnego - zrobił chwilę przerwy i dodał - Ładny miecz. Jest na sprzedaż? - Ten? Tak. Bierz. Tyle co zawsze. - Ściągnął fartuch kowalski, odłożył młot i wyszedł z kuźni. ---- - Turaga chciał mnie widzieć? - spytał Redden wchodząc do gabinetu Matina - Tak. Usiądź - wskazał ręką na fotel, a po chwili milczenia i grzebania w stosie dokumentów, dodał - Greep, podczas jednej z wypraw na Kamiennej części Kontynentu, znalazł bardzo ciekawy artefakt. Uznał, że możesz być nim zainteresowany. Redden był zdziowiony. Tylko po to, Turaga wezwał go do siebie? Przecież mógł to powiedzieć Matoranin, który po niego przyszedł. Byłoby prościej. Zanim jednak zdążył o coś zapytać, Turaga kontynuował. - Sądzi, że artefakt może mieć moc. Ma ku temu powody, ale wszystko wyjaśni Ci na miejscu. Nie traktuj tego jak błahostkę. - Nie traktuję... - Traktujesz - przerwał mu Turaga - Widzę to. Pamiętaj także, że artefakty mogą być niebezpieczne. Greep się na tym zna. - Greep tak, ale ja nie! - wybuchnął w końcu Redden. - Racja, ale on nie zna się na broniach tak dobrze jak ty. Nie znam drugiego tak dobrego kowala - komplement był jak najbardziej uzasadniony. - Schlebiasz mi. Robię tylko to, co lubię. - I właśnie dlatego jesteś w tym tak dobry. Greep będzie na ciebie czekał w Wiosce Powietrza. Możesz wyruszać już jutro. W tym momencie rozmowa się zakończyła, a Redden wyszedł i skierował się do kuźni. ---- Redden przybył do ustalonego miejsca. Nie widział co myśleć o całej tej sytuacji. Greep był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Znali się od dawna. Niejednokrotnie ratowali sobie życie. Czas z Greepem nigdy nie był stracony. Z drugiej strony, Toa Powietrza znał się bardzo dobrze na artefaktach. Przestudiował wiele ksiąg i pergaminów, jakie znajdowały się w Bibliotece Historyków. Mimo to prosił go o pomoc. I to pod dość słabym pretekstem. Fakt, sam doskonale wiedział, że trudno szukać lepszego kowala, ale to nie tłumaczyłoby obecnej sytuacji. Miał rzucić okiem na przedmiot, który może być wyjątkowy. Co druga broń jest wyjątkowa! I niby jak on miałby pomóc Greepowi!? Coś tu bardzo nie pasowało. Dom Greepa znajdował się w przy głównym rynku w wiosce. Mieszkania w tej części kosztowały sporo, ale Toa Powietrza nie należał do osób, którzy martwią się o pieniądze. Trudno się dziwić, przecież handlował wartościowymi przedmiotami. Redden stanął przed drzwiami i zastukał kołatką w kształcie głowy Kikanalo. Drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stała jakaś Toa. Bardzo atrakcyjna Toa. - Yyy… Witam… - rozpoczął zaskoczony (zwłaszcza urodą) Redden - Redden? – spytała. Toa Ognia przytaknął – Wejdź. Greep na ciebie czekał. Jestem jego asystentką. Natria. Miło mi. - Mi również – wykrztusił – Nie widziałem, że Greep ma asystentkę. - Jestem tu od niedawna - odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. Jaki miała uśmiech – pomyślał Redden - Greep to ma szczęście – Znalazłam ogłoszenie i się zgłosiłam. Greep szukał kogoś w rodzaju księgowego, a ja lubię papierkową robotę. - No to masz szczęście. Zadowolona z szefa? – co to było za pytanie, „zadowolona z szefa”? Trzeba było powiedzieć jakiś komplement – głupi! - Tak. Greep jest wyrozumiały, a po za tym rzadko bywa w domu. Dopiero teraz wrócił z wyprawy. Właśnie z tą tarczą. - Tarczą? - Tak, tarczą. Przepraszam, jeszcze nic nie wiesz. Greep ci wszystko wyjaśni. Redden puścił Natrię przodem. Była to chyba jego najlepsza decyzja od dłuższego czasu. Greep siedział przy stole, na którym leżała dość spora tarcza. - Miło cię widzieć przyjacielu! – krzyknął Toa Powietrza podnosząc się z krzesła. - Witaj. Sporo czasu minęło. – Redden wyciągnął rękę, ale Greep go uściskał. Zawsze był bardziej „uczuciowy”. - Natria, przynieś nam coś do picia. Wybierz coś z mojego schowka – i mrugnął do niej okiem. Toa Wody z uśmiechem przytaknęła. - A więc? – zaczął Redden – Tarcza? - Niecierpliwy jak zawsze. Tak. Spójrz. Toa Ognia podszedł do stołu. Była to duża, prostokątna tarcza. Wyglądała na ciężką. Miała także symbol, lub herb, w kształcie jakieś głowy. - Co to jest? Ten znak? - Rahkshi. - Rahkshi? Co to jest. - Lepiej żebyś nie wiedział. A już na pewno, lepiej, abyś ich nie spotkał. To mroczny znak. - Gdzie ją znalazłeś? - Długo by mówić. W skrócie, przypadek. Redden jeszcze raz spojrzał na tarczę i wyciągnął po nią rękę. - Nie uniesiesz – uśmiechnął się Greep – nie jedną ręką. Nie wiem kto ją miał przedtem, ale musiał być obdarzony ogromną siłą. Toa Ognia nie zraził się tym jednak. Sięgnął po tarczę i… uniósł ją! Toa Powietrza zaniemówił. Natria, która akurat wróciła z trunkiem, też. - To niemożliwe! - Niesamowite! - Idealnie leży. – oznajmił Redden – Świetna. Faktycznie dzieło sztuki. - Ale jak?! – dziwił się Greep – Przyjacielu, ta tarcza jakby należała do ciebie! Ha ha! - Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. - Nie żartuję. Tylko Ty byłeś wstanie podnieś ją jedną ręką! I jeszcze mówisz, że ci pasuję. Dla mnie jest za ciężka i nie wygodna. - Faktycznie dziwne... - Tak jakby... to byłoby głupie... ale wyjaśniałoby... jakby ta tarcza cię wybrała. - Mówisz, tak jakby miała własną świadomość. - Czytałem o takich... - Greep jednak nie dokończył. Bum! Nagle coś eksplodowało z podłogi. Kurz. Hałas. Zamieszanie. Redden odleciał w tył. Przez dym nic nie widział. Słyszał jedynie Natrię. Wówczas zobaczył trzy sylwetki. Nim zdążył zareagować, Greep już się na nie rzucił. Natria również. Niewiele myśląc, podniósł tarczę i miecz i również ruszył do ataku. Przeciwnik był jednak szybszy. Dopadł Toa Ognia, który w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się tarczą... tylko, że wcale tego nie chciał! Ręka sama skierowała się w stronę ostrza przeciwnika. Nie miał czasu myśleć. Zaatakował. Przeciwnik był szybki. I dobry w szermierce. Redden próbował rozpoznać pzreciwnika, ale nic z tego. Postać miała zarzucony kaptur na głowę, a wśród kurzu, nie wiele można było dostrzeć. Nagle zobaczył wokół siebie płomienie! Dom Greepa stał w ogniu! Redden na chwilę stracił koncentrację. Znów uratował go odruch. Nie wiedząc jak, był zasłonięty przez tarczę, w chwili ataku napastnika. Próbując go odepchnąć, poczuł dziwne uczucie i... przeciwnik odleciał w tył! Został odrzucony! Redden tylko sopjrzał na tarczę - nieźle... Spojrzał na Natrię, tylko ona mogła w miarę opanować ten ogień, jednak wciąż walczyła. Swoim trójzębem słąbo radziła sobie z napastnikiem. - Gaś ogień! Ja się nim zajmę! - krzyknął Toa Ognia i skoczył pomiędzy nich. Toa Wody tak też zrobiła i zaczęła gasić płomienie. Redden próbował walczyć, ale przeciwnik był strasznie opanowany. Mógłby przysiąść, że nie posiadał słabych punktów, Na dodatek posiadał dwie, maczugopodobne bronie. Było ciężko, ale znów dzięki artefaktowi, odepchnął rywala. Spojrzał na Natrię, która coraz lepiej radzią sobie z ogniem. Do czasu... W mgnieniu oka, woda zaczęła zamarzać. Zresztą jak wszystko. Redden obrócił się. Pierwszy przeciwnik musiał władać żywiołem Lodu. W jednej w chwili cały ogień zamarzł! Toa Ognia zdębiał. Nie można byłobyć, aż tak potężnym! To niemożliwe. Drugi przeciwnik również się podniósł i rzucił jakąś butelką o ziemię. Zrobiło się ciemno. Kiedy dym opadł, Redden zorientował się, że Greepa nie było. Ledwo przytomna Natria, próbowała wstać. Napastnicy zniknęli... ---- - Co to było?! - krzyczał Redden - Kto to był?! - Tak jak przypuszczałam - zaczęła nieśmiało Natria - przyszli po Greepa i artefakt - Co?! - wybuchnął Redden - Musimy się stąd wynosić i to szybko Toa Ognia nie wytrzymał. Za dużo pytań. Za mało odpowiedzi. - Co tu się do cholery dzieje!? Natria spojrzała na zdenerwowanego, zmieszanego i przestraszonego Reddena. - Wszystko Ci wyjaśnie... ale w drodzę... - Nie! - krzyknął - Wyjaśnisz mi to teraz! Natria spojrzała na Toa Ognia zdziwiona. - Nie rozumiesz, że mogą tutaj wrócić?! Bez Greepa na pewno sobie nie poradzimy. Budynek płonie, a Ty chcesz tu czekać na wyjaśnienia?! Redden poczuł się głupio. Przez to całe zamieszanie nie myślał trzeźwo. - Prowadź... - wyjąkał ---- Wyszli po za Wioskę i udali się w głąb pustyni. Przez ponad godzinę nie odezwali się do siebie nawet słowem. Natria wyraźnie wiedziała dokąd idzie, jednak Toa Ogna nie śmiał nic mówić. Uznał, że tak będzie lepiej. Po dwóch godzinach od opuszczenia palącego się domu Greepa, dwójka Toa rozbiła prowizoryczny obóz. - Musimy odpocząć – stwierdzając fakt – czeka nas jeszcze długa droga. Szkoda, że nie mamy wierzch… - Wyjaśnisz mi w końcu?! – przerwał jej zniecierpliwiony Redden - Jeszcze raz mi przerwiesz, a obiecuję Ci, że będzie to ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobisz – ton jej głosu zdawał się to potwierdzać. Toa Ognia oniemiał. To nie była już ta sama Natria - Przepraszam… ale co ja mam myśleć?! Przychodzę zbadać jakiś artefakt, mimo iż nie mam bladego pojęcia rzadkich przedmiotach! I nagle dom mojego znajomego zostaje zaatakowany! A teraz nawet nie wiem dokąd zmierzamy! '' - ''Czy wszyscy Toa Ognia są niecierpliwi? – zapytała z lekkim sarkazmem – Masz rację. To może zacznę od początku. Jestem Wodny Książę… - …chyba księżni…. – Redden nie dokończył. Dostał w twarz Trójzębem - Mówiłam Ci, abyś mi nie przerywał. Książę. Wodny Książę. To tytuł. Coś jak ranga. Nie odmienia się. Moją misją było chronienie tej tarczy. Należała do Durbhai…. nie przerywaj – dodała przez zaciśnięte zęby, widząc, że Redden chciał coś powiedzieć - …dlatego zbliżyłam się do Greepa, jednak plany się pokrzyżowały. – tu zrobiła znaczącą przerwę. - Bo nas zaatakowano? – zaczął nieśmiało Toa Ognia, szykując się do uniku - Nie… bo znalazłam wybrańca – i spojrzała na Reddena Toa się zakrztusił - Że co? - Tarcza Cię wybrała, a to znaczy, że jesteś powiązany z Durbhai. - Niby jak? Nawet ich nie znam. Nawet nie wiem kim Ty jesteś! Książę? Księżniczka? Co to ma być?! - Spokojnie. Wszystkiego się dowiesz. Tak, jestem Wodnym Księciem. Ochraniam moją część Kontynentu. - Co robisz? Ochraniasz?! - Tak. Kontynent jest podzielony na części. Na każdej z nich jest Książę. Jesteśmy strażnikami. Pozostałością po Durbhai. Redden bił się z myślami. Było po nim widać, że kompletnie nic nie rozumie. Toa Wody uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy. - To co było na tarczy, ten znak, to symbol Durbhai. Greep się mylił, ale nie dziwię mu się. - A więc… Durbhai, czymkolwiek są, istnieją? I co to za jedni?! - Słuchaj. Kontynent Żywiołów nie zawsze był domem Matoran. Bardzo dawno temu mieszkało tu plemię Durbhai. Byli potężni… i jednocześnie niezrozumiali. Właśnie częściowo przez to zostali zniszczeni. Jednak nie wszyscy. Widzisz, Durbhai twierdziło, że na Kontynencie znajduję się pewna Moc. Coś jakby władało tym wszystkim. I tylko oni potrafili nad tym zapanować. Tak powstali Książęta. Na zgliszczach ich potęgi. - I bronicie nas… ? Wasza szóstka… na cały Kontynent Żywiołów?! Oszalałaś?! Niby jak?! To jest niedorzeczne! - Kto powiedział, że nas wszystkich jest sześciu? O nie… Jest nas troszkę więcej. A po za tym nie zajmujemy się byle czym. Pomyśl. Sam fakt, że zajęłam się sprawą artefaktu Greepa, powinna Ci już coś uświadomić. '' - ''Nie bardzo … - Ech… Po prostu zajmujemy się pewnymi sprawami. Coś jak misje. '' - ''Misje? I kto was na nie posyła? Toa Wody zaśmiała się, a Redden nie bardzo wiedział co ją rozśmieszyło. - Oni. – To było ostanie słowo, które powiedziała. Po chwili oboje wstali i ruszyli dalej. ---- W końcu dotarli do miejsca zwanego "Dziurawą doliną". Nazwa idealnie odzwierciedlała krajobraz panujący wokół. Był to wręcz kanion, z mnóstwem jaskiń. Matoranie twierdzili, zresztą słusznie, że jest to jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc w tej części Kontynentu. Redden był tu tylko raz, ale znów zachwycił się wspaniałym widokiem. Natria, jakby nie wzruszona, szła dalej. Toa Ognia wiedział, że to nie jest przypadek. Jeśli ktoś chciał się ukryć, to tylko tu. Kierowali się na zachód doliny, schodząc w dół. Redden usłyszał ciche liczenie Toa Wody. Trochę go to zdziwiło, ale nie tak jak jej pytanie. - Umiesz pływać? Prawda? - E... - wybąknął - No tak, ale co to ma do rzeczy? - Bo będziemy to robić - powiedziała z uśmiechem Toa Ognia nie był nawet zdziwiony tym stwierdzeniem. Przeżył zbyt dużo, jak na tak krótki czas. Natria weszła to jednej z wielu jaskiń, a Toa Ognia za nią. Wnętrze było ciasne i miało zaledwie kilka bio, ale kończyło się sadzawką. - Weź głęboki oddech i ruszaj za mną, tylko się nie zgub. ---- Toa widział światło. Chciał do niego płynąć, ale nie mógł. Czuł, że się oddala. Potem była ciemność... i nagłe szarpnięcie. - Oddychaj! Oddychaj! Redden nie rozumiał. Wypluł wodę i nabrał powietrza. Nareszcie mógł oddychać. - Jak na pierwszy raz całkiem nieźle - Powiedziała Natria Toa Ognia specjalnie to nie pocieszyło. Był zmęczony. Ledwo klęczał. - Przyzwyczaisz się. Jeszcze kilka takich wypadów i będzie to dla Ciebie normą. - Słucham? - To słuchaj uważniej. - skarciła go Natria - Od dzisiaj to twój nowy dom! Redden rozejrzał się. Jaskinia, lub grota, była dość duża. Wszędzie były jakieś maszyny i komputery. Niezły sprzęt, pomyślał. - Co to ma niby być? - zapytał - Kryjówka Księcia. - Sama to zbudowałaś? - O nie - zaśmiała się - Durbhai ją zbudowali. Mówiłam CI, że jesteśmy ich spuścizną. To miejsce, jest swoistym centrum badawczym. Przede mną, była to kryjówka mojego mentora. - Gdzie on teraz jest? - zapytał - Nie żyje - odpowiedziała spokojnie - O... Przepraszam... Nie wiedziałem... Co mu się stało? - Nic niezwykłego. Przyczyny naturalne. No, ale teraz jest nas dwoje. - uśmiechneła się do Reddena i poszła do jednego z komputerów - Skoro to jest cetrum badawcze, to co Ty badasz? - Ogólnie to wszystko. To co jest w interesie Kontynentu i Durbhai. - A co jest teraz w tym interesie? - zapytał wstając - Właśnie miałam Ci to pokazać - i w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi za nimi, których Redden z początku nie zauważył - Miałam zbadać tarczę, niestety została skradziona, ale pojawiłeś się Ty. Następny Książę. - Natria kontynuowała rozmowę idąc do pomieszczenia - A więc zostaje mi poprzedni cel - Ja Księciem? Nie, nie, nie! Nie zamierzam tu zostawać. Jak tylko dojdę do siebie wracam do wioski i powiem wszystko Tuardze i... - I co?! Co powiesz?! - wrzasnęła - Że zostałeś zaatakowany!? Że Greep zaginął?! A może opowiesz im o mnie?! Redden był zmieszany. Nie bardzo rozumiał o co chodzi. - Jeszcze nie rozumiesz? Naprawdę jesteś takim krótkowidzem? Pomyśl, kto oprócz Ciebie, Greepa i mnie, wiedział o znalezisku? No kto? - No Turaga, ale to przeciez nie możliwe... - Nie możliwe? Jeszcze dwa dni temu, powiedziałbyś to samo o mnie lub o samej tarczy. Książeta wykryli spisek na Kontynencie. Turaga szykują się do wojny! - Co? O czym Ty bredzisz!? Jaka wojna?! - Domowa. - odrzekła - Przywódcy Wiosek i części Kontynentu się zbroją. Doskonale wiedzą, że Durbhai istnieli i posiadali niezwykłą moc. Teraz jej pragną. Toa Ognia stał jak wryty. To było niemożliwe. Wojna domowa. Książęta. Durbhai. Czy to był sen? - Powiedz mi - kontynuowała - czy Turaga zwiększyli zamówienia na broń? Redden spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. - Skąd to wiesz? - Jestem Księciem. Ochrona Kontynentu to moje zadanie. Pytanie, czy Twoje również? Natria spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Toa Ognia wiedział jeszcze mniej niż wcześniej. ---- - No właśnie - przerwała ciszę - Oboje chcemy, aby Matoranie żyli w spokoju. Oboje chcemy ich chronić. Ja także kiedyś tego nie widziałam. Nie chciałam dostrzec. Dopiero mój mentor wszystko mi wyjasnił. Będąc Księciem możesz pomagać! Możesz uwolnić Matoran od zła! Jednak aby to zrobić, trzeba się poświęcić. To dlatego nikt nie wie, że istniejemy. Musimy być niewidoczni. Działać z ukrycia. Gdyby ktoś się o nas dowiedział, zostalibyśmy zniszczeni, lub wykorzystani w niegodziwym celu. Obecny świat jest skorumpowany. Turaga martwią się jedynie o teraźniejszość i o same wioski, nie patrząc na pojedyńczych mieszkańców. Mówiła jak w transie, ale w jej słowach był sens. Ileż to razy Redden spotykał się z dziwnymi decyzjami Turaga. Widział wiele bitew. Był na różnych misjach. Nigdy jednak nie zastanawiał się po co... Teraz to wszystko miało sens. Trzeba pomóc Matoranom! - Chodź, coś Ci pokażę. W końcu weszli do pomieszczenia, które drzwi Natria otworzyła przed chwilą. To co Toa Ognia zobaczył... nie mieściło mu się w głowie... Zbiorniki wypełnione jakąś cieczą, a w niej Matoranie! - Co to ma być!?- Redden nie wytrzymał, odwrócił się do Natrii i zaatakował. Toa Wody uniknęła ataku w dziecinny sposób. Chwyciła jego rękę i jednym, płynnym ruchem założyła dźwignię. Toa Ognia nie mógł się ruszać. - Uspokój się. Już Ci mówiłam, że to centrum badawcze. To ich badamy. - Jesteś chora! Jak możesz to robić na Matoranach! Miałaś ich chronić! - I to własnie robię. Oni nie są Matoranami, to mordercy! A do tego mają niezwykłe żywioły. Dzięki nam, dostaną drugą szanse. - Bredzisz... - Czyżby? - puściła uchwyt i odepchnęła Reddena. Nastepnie podeszła do zbiorników - Moc Magnetyzmu. Moc Plazmy. Moc Księżyca. Moc... - Dość! - przerwał jej Redden, nie mógł tego wytrzymać - Dlaczego? - Oprócz drugiej szansy, jeden z nich jest wyjątkowy. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Któryś z nich jest kluczem do Durbhai. - Co to ma znaczyć? - Nie wiem. Ale wiem, że to - wskazała na zbiorniki, jednak miała raczej na myśli cały ten projekt - może ocalić Kontynent Żywiołów. Dlatego zadam Ci pytanie. Czy dołączysz do mnie i pomożesz mi? Redden zbierał myśli. Musiał wszystko sobie poukładać. Zacisnął pięści, spojrzał w górę i odrzekł: - Tak. ---- Przez następne pół roku, Natria uczyła Reddena wszystkiego co sama wiedziała. Okazało się, że Toa Wody jest bardzo dobrą wojowniczką. Lepszą niż sam Redden. Toa Ognia mógłby nawet stwierdzić, że najlepszą jaką widział. Dodatkowo jej styl walki był również zaskakujący. Co do Matoran zamkniętych w zbiornikach, niektórych z nich Redden znał. Faktycznie byli to zbrodniarze. Danie im drugiej szansy nie było wcale złe dla Toa Ognia. Po półrocznym treningu, Natria powiedziała Reddenowi, że musi go na pewien czas opuścić. Było to o tyle dziwne, ponieważ Toa Ognia nie wiedział jeszcze wszystkiego. Szybko jednak został uspokojony. Wodny Książę miała mu powiedzieć wszystko po powrocie. ---- Redden nie wiedział dokładnie ile dni minęło. Miesiąc? Może więcej. Natria wróciła, ale zamiast miłego powitania rzuciła się na Toa Ognia. Szybko zorientował się, że jego mentorka walczy na poważnie. Na śmierć! - Dlaczego?! - krzyczał - Tak musi być! - odpowiedziała wykonując atak - Dzięki temu będziemy wiedzieć, kto powinien być Księciem. Kto powinien chronić Matoran! Tylko najlepszy z nas! Tak jest od wieków! - A więc Twój mentor nie zginął śmiercią naturalną?! - i zrobił unik w bok - Zginął! To przecież naturalne, że sztylet w sercu powoduje śmierć! Walka nie trwała długo. Szybko przeniosła się do pomieszczenia ze zbiornikami. Dwójka Toa nie liczyła się ze szkodami. W końcu jeden zbiornik spadł na Wodnego Księcia. Została zmiażdżona, ale wciąż żyła. - Przyrzeknij... - bardziej wydyszała, niż powiedziała - ...zrobisz wszystko, aby wypełnić misję do końca... dla ochrony Matoran.... Redden spojrzał na pole bitwy. Został tylko jeden, nieuszkodozny zbiornik. Podszedł do niego. "Matoranin Księżyca. Deamoon". Tak głosił napis. - Przyrzekam. ::::::::::::+++ Część III +++ Deamoon miał zmierzyć się Z Toa Wody imieniem Arotha. Kapitan słyszał o niej. Podobno była jedną z najzdolniejszych żeńskich Toa i nie bała się rywalizować z nikim. Była przy tym wyjątkowej urody. Nic więc dziwnego, że zjawiło się dużo widzów. Toa Księżyca cieszyło to. Wreszcie mógł pokazac na co go stać. Cały czas miał w głowie szybką porażkę z Księciem. Od tego czasu dużo ćwiczył i porpawił swoje umiejętności. Arotha posiadała dwa, lekko zakrzywione sztylety. Z tego co wiedział Deamoon, preferowała, tak jak on, walkę w zwarciu. A sądząc już po samej broni, mógł przypuszczać, że mają podobny styl. Nie minęła chwila a do ataku ruszyła Arotha. Szybkie, skierowane w dół, pchnięcie sztyletem, nakazało Kapitanowi się cofnąć. Był to przemyślany ruch, bo Toa Wody wykorzystała moc swojego żywiołu i wypuściła wodne ataki. Deamoon był zdezorientowany i faktycznie mocno by oberwał, ale na szczęście dla niego, władał mocą Księżyca. Dzięki temu żadne z ataków go nie sięgnęło. Wyglądąło to jakby jakaś siła je odepchnęła. To trochę wybiło Arothę z rytmu, co świetnie wykorzystał Toa Księżyca. Użył mocy swojej maski i wykonał dwie kopie siebie. Trzech na jedną, pomyślała Toa Wody, jednak była w błędzie. Do walki stanął tylko jeden Deamoon, dwóch oddaliło się. Z widowni dało się słyszeć krzyki "Oszust! To nieuczciwe!" Kapitana nie bardzo to jednak obchodziło. Mieli pokazać swoje umiejętności i własnie to robił. Innego zdania od części tłumu miał Digur. To była sprytna zagrywka. Zmęczyć rywala i go dobić. Niewątpliwie Deamoon w walce jeden na jednego miał przewagę. Nigdy nie był sam. Arotha, mimo to podjęła walkę. Była zbyt dumna i chciała za wszelką cenę się pokazać. Szło jej bardzo dobrze, przynajmniej na początku. Klon Deamoona drasnął ją w nogę. Toa Wody upadła teatralnie i z krzykiem. - Nic Ci nie jest, nie chciałem tak... - nie skończył, gdyż Arotha ugodziła go w pierś i klon zniknął. Ale podstępna, pomyślał Kapitan. Podoba mi się. Widzom również. Na nieuczciwość można było odpowiedzieć jedynie tym samym. Deamoon postanowił się nie bawić i ruszył wraz z klonem. Ćwiczył takie walki i nie miał większego problemu sprowadzić Toa Wody do obrony. Cztery ostrza przeciwko dwóm. Nie miała większych szans, ale utrzymała się nadzwyczaj długo. W końcu dostrzegła lukę w ataku Toa. To była jej jedyna szansa. Rzuciła się do przodu, powodując rozdzielenie przeciwników. Kopnęła jednego w brzuch, drugiego prawie trafiła ręką, ale ten szybko się odsunął. Jednak nie zdołał uciec przed sztyletem, który wbił mu się w nogę, a potem.... szybko znikł! To był klon. Prawdziwy Deamoon stał za nią z Ostrzem przy karku. - Wygrałem. Helsing Toa Duchów. Najemnik - łowca. Brak miejsca zamieszkania. Dużo podróżuje. Przeszłość nieznana. Kanohi Tryna, Maska Reanimacji. Topór Jęku, Ostrze Duszy, Czarna Śmierć, Topór Cienia. Biegle wyszkolony w broniach białych. Trzeba mieć na niego oko. ::::::::::::+++ Część I +++ Musiał przyznać, że dostał całkiem niezłe mieszkanie. Było o wiele lepsze, niż pokoje, które często wynajmował w karczmach, a już na pewno lepsze od zimnych nocy pod gołym niebem. Turaga się postarali. To tylko świadczyło o wadze ich misji. Jednak to nie misja zaprzątała mu głowę. Czyszcząc Czarną Śmierć, miał obraz walki z Lodowym Księciem przed oczami. Jest cholernie dobry, przyznał. Jeden błąd i mógłby już nie żyć. Nie bez przyczyny Książę jest jednym z głównych tematów na Wyspach. Choć może się to wydawać męczące, nikt nie zamierzał przestać o nim rozmawiać, zwłaszcza teraz. Doskonały wojownik. Zabójca. Bez uczuć… ale czy na pewno? Helsing wiedział, że pod tą maską skrywa się coś ważnego. Osobistego. Uczucia? Może. Pewne jest, że nie tego ducha spodziewał się Książę, kiedy Helsing go uwolnił. Toa Duchów to wyczuł. Wyczuł też tęsknotę i… miłość? Nie. To niemożliwe. Tacy jak Książę, nie mają uczuć. Nie mogą mieć! Chyba, że…. Łączyłoby ich coś więcej, niż tylko bliźniacze ostrza…. ::::::::::::+++ Część II +++ Jedyne co można było powiedzieć o Nihil Nui, jest to, że była. Znajdowała się na Południe od Wysp Żywiołów i nie była podporządkowana żadnej z Wysp z osobna. Rada zatwierdziła porozumienie na mocy którego Nihil Nui będzie wchodzić w skład kompleksu, ale z oddzielną władzą. Czy ktoś na tym stracił? Nie. A czy ktoś na tym zyskał? Też nie. Na Nihil Nui prócz mieszkań i pól nie znajdowało się kompletnie nic. Można liczyć port… chociaż w tym przypadku jest to i tak za dużo powiedziane. Większe statki nie miały szans tu dokować, a mniejsze nie miały interesu. A więc z czego utrzymywali się mieszkańcy? Odpowiedź jest banalna. Byli samowystarczalni. Wszystko co było im potrzebne, znajdowało się na wyspie. Co prawda zasoby nie należały do dużych, ale spokojnie starczało na najważniejsze rzeczy. Innym ciekawym faktem o Nihil Nui, jest to, że nie mieszkali na niej żadni Toa. Po prostu nie mieli by tu nic do roboty. Sama wyspa nie była atrakcyjna dla nikogo, więc nie było potrzeby jej bronić, zwłaszcza przy niedoborze Toa na Wyspach Żywiołów. ---- -''A więc udało się?'' -''Tak. W końcu po wielu próbach mogę powiedzieć, że mamy to co chcieliśmy.'' - Wspaniale! Powiadomię Durbhai, że zaczynamy plan. Dobra robota Ogniowy Książę. - Mów mi po imieniu, nie jestem przyzwyczajony, jak do mnie tak mówisz, Greepie. Toa Powietrza uśmiechnął się i odszedł. ---- -''No nie wiem Greepie…'' - kontynuował Turaga Kamiennej Wyspy, Tock – Każdy wie, że na Nihil Nui nie ma kompletnie nic. Nie ma też sensu inwestować tam żadnego kapitału. -''I tu się właśnie mylisz. To jest inwestycja! Ale w naszą kulturę!'' – mówił z entuzjazmem Toa Powietrza – A Nihil Nui jest wspaniałym miejscem. Nie ma wścibskich oczów. Brak bandytów. Dzięki czemu koszty wykopalisk będą o wiele tańsze. - Powiedz mi, ale tak szczerze. Czy nie robisz tego wszystkiego, aby tylko zapomnieć o Reddenie? Greepa wyraźnie to ruszyło. Nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Musiał zagrać bardzo ostrożnie. - To wydarzyło się dawno temu. Ale fakt. Nie mogę i nigdy nie zapomnę o tym wydarzeniu. Bandyci, którzy na nas napadli i go zabili…. Zapłacą mi jeszcze za to! I tak. To ma z nim związek, bo musze się czymś zająć! A wykopaliska to moja najlepsza rzecz jaką robię. Mam też bardzo duże podstawy by sądzić, że na Nihil Nui coś jednak jest! - Hm… -''Daj mi tydzień. Jeśli nic nie odnajdę, odejdę'' - No skoro tak stawiasz sprawę. Tydzień i ani dnia więcej. -''Ale jeśli coś znajdę, zostaję tam.'' I uścisnęli sobie dłonie. ---- Przygotowania trwały w bardzo szybkim tempie. Trzeba było przyznać, że Greep znał się na rzeczy. Turaga zresztą też. Każdy cenił sobie usługi Toa Powietrza. Każdy też wiedział, że można mieć spory zysk. Zadanie Greepa polegało, aby ten zysk był jak największy. I jeśli Toa powiedział, że ta wyprawa się opłaci, to tak było. Rzadko się mylił. Przygotowania polegały głównie na zdobyciu najpotrzebniejszego sprzętu. Od kilofów i łopat, do tak zwanych pędzelków. Zazwyczaj prowiant dostępny w większości był na miejscu, ale nie w tym przypadku. Inaczej sprawa mogła wyglądać ze znalezieniem rąk do pracy. Oprócz stałych pracowników wykopalisk, Greep zamierzał zatrudnić jeszcze kilkanaście osób z Nihil Nui. ---- -''Przecież coś do niej czujesz!'' – raczej stwierdził fakt, niż zapytał Matoranin - Co?! – próbował zaprzeczyć, ale z marnym skutkiem, drugi – Wydaje Ci się. - Wcale, że nie! – i wziął duży łyk trunku. Taką rozmowę przeprowadzali co wieczór w karczmie. Zresztą nie tylko oni przychodzili na przysłowiowego drinka. Od momentu wykopalisk powstało w krótkim czasie wiele gospód. Prawie wszyscy pracownicy przychodzili do nich się odprężyć po ciężkim dniu pracy. – Helsing, ile to my się znamy, co? - Kilkanaście dni… - tu mocno beknął – Apenie nie pij już, bo przestałeś zdrowo myśleć. - To Ty musisz przestać, bo sam nie myślisz! Taka rozmowa trwała jeszcze przez kilka kolejek. ---- Kolejny dzień był podobny do wszystkich. Rano ciężka pobudka, po zbyt dużej ilości wypitego alkoholu poprzedniej nocy. Szybkie otrzeźwienie i zameldowanie się na wykopaliskach. Praca nie była najcięższa. Helsing nie mógł narzekać na przemęczenie, a przynajmniej fizyczne. Mimo, iż nie był zbyt rozrywkowym Matoraninem, nuda dnia codziennego, zaczęła go przytłaczać. Jego jak i wszystkich pracowników. Dlatego powstały gospody. I podczas jednej z nocy Helsing poznał Apena. Co było dość zaskakujące, bo Matoranin był typem samotnika. Jego sąsiedzi uważali go wręcz za nudziarza. Jak widać alkohol, w dużych dawkach, potrafi zmienić każdego. Tak już zostało. Helsing i Apen zostali przyjaciółmi. Istniała jeszcze jedna, mała rzecz. Helsing był zauroczony pewną Matoranką, Katna. Wszystko co ich dzieliło, to niewiedza o istnieniu Helsinga. Wszystko przez jego nieśmiałość i problem z nawiązywaniem kontaktów. Inaczej widział to Apen, który starał się jak mógł, aby przekonać przyjaciela, do zmiany sytuacji. Niestety. ---- Kolejny dzień przyniósł przełom. W wielkim leju, jak określali go robotnicy, zostały znalezione drzwi. A przynajmniej tak wydawało się na pierwszy rzut oka. Niestety nie można było ich otworzyć w żaden sposób. To nie przeszkodziło, aby wśród pracowników, jak i samego Greepa, wywołać olbrzymią euforię. Kategoria:Twórczość El Rurkinsa Kategoria:Durbhai Kategoria:FF